


fashion and flowers

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Ino + Naruto friendship, bonding over plants and fashion.





	fashion and flowers

“You’ve been watering it too much, but-” Ino gapes at the cactus sitting on Naruto’s windowsill, and the boy beams happily.

“Look at the flowers!” he crows. “Just bloomed yesterday!”

Ino shakes her head slowly. “You’re an idiot, but you’re somehow an idiot with a green thumb. Fine, fine, I’ll believe you. You’re good with plants. But bitch, you are _no_ fashionista.”

Naruto grins at her, undeterred. “You kidding? Orange looks great on me.”

She flaps her hand at him. “Yeah, yeah, it does, but-”

“Wait, you agree?” He’s so flabbergasted and she sorta blinks at him.

“Well. Yeah. Orange is your color.”

Naruto’s grin is so huge it could split his face. “No one ever agrees with me! They just say it’s a stupid ninja color!”

Ino rolls her eyes. “I’m wearing purple. Sakura’s hair is like, neon pink. Who the fuck cares if you’re wearing orange. No, I just hate your jumpsuit. It was ugly to begin with and now it’s too small on you.”

The fourteen-year-old squints down at his clothes, considering. “Guess so,” he says. He thinks about his wallet and his budget for a second, and hums. “Want to go shopping with me?”

“Oh, hell yes. Let’s get you some decent clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always you can find me at ftcoye on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
